


[Podfic] Years Since It's Been Clear

by wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Living Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 11:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19647760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Grantaire really doesn't expect Enjolras to force him to move in with him when he hears how shitty Grantaire's apartment is. And he definitely doesn't expect Enjolras to want him to stay, or how easy it turns out to be, or the way Enjolras has a habit of doing his studying in the sunshine on the living room floor ...Yeah, he may be in some trouble.





	[Podfic] Years Since It's Been Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Years Since It's Been Clear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972688) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> I first decided to record this more than two years ago. I actually got a bit of it done, but had to start over because everything about my podficcing set-up had changed too much.
> 
> This is for klb! Are you still in Les Mis fandom? I don't even know if I am. I hope you enjoy it either way. I couldn't remember my own Enjolras voice when I started recording, so I used yours. Let me know if you think I nailed it.

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BLes+Mis%5D+Years+Since+It's+Been+Clear.mp3) (42.4 MB) ||| [M4B](https://wingedwords.s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/%5BLes+Mis%5D+Years+Since+It's+Been+Clear.m4b) (26.9 MB)

**Length** : 01:01:58


End file.
